The 42nd Annual Ministry Haunted House
by bleedforyou
Summary: Harry and Draco get caught passing notes at an important Ministry meeting...their punishment? Volunteering for the Haunted House, of course.  written for hd seasons 13 smutty nights of Halloween challenge  one-shot.sex.slash.H/D.non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:**The 42nd Annual Ministry All-Hallow's-Eve Haunted House  
**Summary:**Harry and Draco get caught passing notes at an important Ministry meeting...their punishment? Volunteering for the Haunted House, of course.  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**haunted house, hands  
**Word Count:**2,829  
**Rating: **M  
**Warning:**sex. slash.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj_socks** for an amazingly quick beta job! Written for Prompt 2 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons

Comments= 3

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Draco's quill flicked back and forth even though he was supposed to be paying attention to the new Ministry Sub-Division in Austria. Or was it in New York? Suddenly, fancy handwriting appeared on Harry's paper in dark green ink.

_You're staring at me again, Potter. In love? _

Harry rolled his eyes and wrote back, murmuring the charm to make the red-inked words appear on Draco's page in reply.

_I was staring because I couldn't believe you were writing in green ink. Once a slytherin, always a slytherin, huh? _

_Oh whatever, Mr. Head Auror. And you've been writing in red also. What is that all about, Gryffindor? _

_I was just kidding, Mr. Head of Department of Mysteries. Dang you're title is long. _

_Because it's better. Of course. _

_I think Kingsley knows we're writing notes. We should stop. _

_Always the goodie good, huh? _

_Shut up, Malfoy. _

_No, you shut up, Potter. _

_Don't make me curse you. _

_Like you could! _

"…to us, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's head snapped up when he heard his name being called and looked towards Kingsley who was staring at him with an expectant look on his face. Draco snickered next to him and Harry flushed.

"I'm sorry, sir, what was that?"

"Well, considering you and Mr. Malfoy are busy goofing off during our weekly Head of Department meeting, I was thinking that both of you would love to help out with the Annual All-Hallow's-Eve Haunted House this year?"

"What? But—sir—" Harry started, but was interrupted by Draco, who had immediately stopped snickering.

"Sir, excuse any disrespect, but I really can't manage to make time for—"

"No one even comes to the Haunted House!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly! I don't know why we do it anyway," Draco rambled.

Kingsley waited until they were done and then nodded his head.

"Right, so you'll be taking care of that. Can't wait to see it, boys."

Harry and Draco looked at each other in equal irritation.

"Draco, do you have the measurements for the vomit bath in the Haunted House?"

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, turning to Harry. "_That_ is how you are going to greet me in the morning? 'Draco, do you have the measurements for the _vomit bath_?' First of all, ew, gross. Second, is a simple 'hello' or 'how are you' or 'I love that color on you, Draco' too much to ask for?"

"Er," Harry stammered. "I like your…hair…today?"

Draco blinked.

"It's five by eleven feet. And make sure to charm it correctly this time," Draco said, rolling his eyes before walking towards his office.

Before he could get far, he heard Harry calling to him.

"Thanks! And I really do like your hair. It's very…soft-looking."

Turning around, Draco fought a blush, but Harry was already gone.

That night, Harry bit his lip as he laid in bed and tried not to think of Draco as he wanked. It was getting to be a bad habit…not wanking, but thinking of Draco _while_ wanking.

He wondered why he told Draco how soft-looking his hair was. Maybe because while Harry wanked, he also thought of holding that hair as Draco sucked his cock. Or running a hand through the blond strands as he waited for him to wake up in the morning.

Harry also wondered about when exactly he fell in love with Draco.

Draco watched surreptitiously as Harry climbed the ladder and aided the other wizards with charming the fake bats to the roof of the Haunted House.

It was humid outside, so apparently that caused Auror Potter to want to kill Draco. Inadvertently, of course. Harry had stripped off his shirt and was now working bare-chested, only to leave Draco in a constant state of delirium. The sweat glistened off of Harry's body in ways Draco dreamed of licking off.

"Draco, watch out!" Draco heard just in time to feel a body slamming against his. A loud crash resounded as the ground shook. Apparently, the large carved-pumpkin that they had put up as a decoration was not stable enough and had fallen.

"Draco? Draco, talk to me. Are you okay?" Harry was saying as he crouched above Draco, running his hands along his body. "Are you hurt?"

"You saved me…you pushed me out of the way," Draco said softly, staring up at Harry.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his nose about an inch away from Draco's.

"More than okay," Draco mumbled, not thinking correctly.

He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close, laying a huge kiss onto Harry's still-open mouth.

"I'm perfect," Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

"Great. You hit your head…now I have to take you to St. Mungo's," Harry muttered, his cheeks bright red.

"That's not a good first date location…" Draco said confusedly.

"Damn…" Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before Apparating them to the healers.

"What do you mean, 'he's not concussed'? Of course he is! He kissed me and talked about our first date! He has to be totally out of it," Harry explained to the Healer currently signing Draco's leave form.

"I'm telling you, Mr. Potter. He's completely fine. I'm sure he was a bit dizzy for the first few minutes after the fall, but if he kissed you or…whatever, he did it of his own volition, not a concussion or any other head injury."

"Oh…okay," Harry said, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

It sounded impossible. There was no way Draco could have actually want to kiss Harry. They had only become friends in the last year, after working at the ministry for five years. After many "head of department" meetings, they had begun meeting for drinks, then lunch, and were now just good mates. Draco didn't actually like him, right?

Harry walked into Draco's room, watching as the man shrugged on his cloak and hand the hospital gown back to the healer.

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked Harry, looking up with bright grey eyes.

"Er, yeah. If you're ready," Harry shrugged.

They Apparated back to the field behind the Ministry, where the Haunted House was being constructed.

"Look, don't do anything okay? You should rest for a while," Harry told Draco.

"I wasn't really doing much anyway, just bossing people around," Draco grinned.

Harry laughed and shook his head in reply.

"It's unfair that no one will really come to this thing, even though we're all working on it," Draco said after a moment. "I think the kids especially will like the additions you put in it."

"Yeah, and everyone would love all the extra stuff you did too…" Harry said, looking towards the Haunted House sadly.

Suddenly, Draco gasped and faced Harry.

"Did I kiss you?" Draco asked, his eyes wide.

"You just now remembered?" Harry rose an eyebrow. "That was two hours ago."

"I know…I just—I don't know, I didn't really think it happened, but now I remember. Shit!"

"Woah, Draco, don't freak out, it's not a big deal…" Harry said nervously. "I really didn't mind…"

_This was it, he was going to tell Draco he liked him!_

"No! That was stupid. I'm sorry. I should go now," Draco muttered, then suddenly Apparated away.

Harry stared at the spot where Draco had vanished from and blinked. He didn't know what surprised him most: that Draco had apologized for something or that Draco was nervous about something.

The next night, Draco dressed up in his Halloween costume, preparing to Apparate to the Haunted House. He and Harry had decided to dress up like muggle business men, and as he tied on his black tie, he thought of how Harry had told him he looked good in a suit. Fighting another blush in the mirror, Draco rolled his eyes at himself before leaving the Manor.

Draco got a shock once he got there. Hundreds of people were standing in line, waiting for a ticket to get into the Haunted House. He watched as people demanded to be let in and was so surprised, he didn't notice the tall wizard next to him.

"Awesome, right?" The wizard said, startling Draco.

"Oh. Weasley. Hi," Draco said awkwardly.

He and Weasley had gotten on somewhat better terms, mostly because of Harry, and were now at least civil towards each other.

"Yes, it is quite amazing...why are so many people here?"

"For the Haunted House," Weasley explained, handing him a newspaper. "Harry publicized really well, and everyone wanted to come see it this year. Biggest crowd we've had in twenty years!"

Draco looked down at the Daily Prophet from this morning for the first time. He had been late to work this morning and hadn't had time to take a look at it. A large picture at the front caught his attention.

In the picture, Harry stood, grinning with a wand in his hand as he worked on the Haunted House. Draco saw himself in the background, directing several vampires to stand in the correct place. Underneath the picture, large letters were spelled to advertise the Haunted House.

_HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY TEAM UP TO BRING YOU A NIGHT FULL OF FRIGHT! …come join us for a fun night at the Ministry's Annual Halloween Haunted House. All participants are also entered in a drawing to have their picture taken with the Savior and an autograph to match! Come one, come all!_

Draco stared at the paper in surprise. He of all people knew how much Harry _hated_ using his publicity for anything, much less getting pictures done or signing autographs.

"Why did he do this? He hates publicizing himself," Draco asked Weasely.

"Dunno. He said something about wanting to make you happy. Weirdo," Weasley mumbled, walking away and leaving Draco in surprise.

Draco began tumbling throughout the field, trying to find the man who had helped him come back into society, get a job at the ministry, and had become one of the only people he trusted in the world.

He finally found Harry, giving out candy to a large group of small, giggling children who had just come out of the Haunted House. He was dressed in similar business attire to Draco's, but it looked so much better on him.

He had obviously already thrown off his suit jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of his white button-down shirt. The electric green tie around his neck was loose, but it matched his eyes perfectly. He was laughing as a small child took several pieces of candy from him, and Draco took that moment to step forward.

"Trick or Treat?" Draco asked, smiling as Harry looked at him in surprise. All of the children had gone, and now they were standing alone behind the Haunted House.

He watched carefully as Harry's eyes raked down his body and came to rest on his face.

"What kind of candy would you like?" Harry asked, smirking and holding the bowl up.

"Mm, none of those…I'm craving something else. And surely much more delicious," Draco said softly, stepping closer to Harry, whose eyes' widened comically.

"Really? And what would that be?" Harry asked, his voice dropping even lower.

"Something like this?" Draco whispered, running a finger from Harry's lips slowly down his throat, over his chest and then curling his hand around Harry's hip.

He could have sworn he heard Harry swallow thickly before he felt soft lips touch his own and he closed his eyes in delight.

"Draco," Harry gasped as his lips parted and Draco took the opportunity to lick the inside of Harry's sweet mouth.

"Wait…" Harry said, pulling away. "Not here…"

"Mm, where?" Draco asked, switching tactics and kissing down Harry's throat.

"Come with me," Harry said, pulling Draco's hand towards the Haunted House.

"Gladly," Draco grinned and followed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry murmured.

"I know, I just love teasing you," Draco laughed. They headed upstairs on the creaking steps and small children ran past them.

"Where are we going? We're surely not going to make out in this creepy place, are we?" Draco asked, moving to the side as a vampire tried to bite him in pretend.

"Nope," Harry said, taking them to the third floor. Draco stared at him in disappointment as he was lead into a separate room that he had not been to. Which was odd, considering he helped design the place. "We're not going to make out…we're going to have sex. In here."

"Oh, really?" Draco smiled. "Quite presumptuous, aren't you—"

Draco stopped mid-sentence when he saw that inside, Harry had created a small bedchamber-type room. A bed with large pillows and soft covers was in the middle, with little candles on the side tables.

"What-?"

"I wasn't being presumptuous, I had actually charmed it in so that the little kids would come in and wonder what was so scary about a bedroom, and then - out jumps a mummy! How great would that have been?"

"Er…"

"Yeah, but then the mummy, Harold from Accounting, decided he didn't want to come, so I just locked the door."

"Aahh… I see," Draco grinned. "Now we have it all to ourselves?"

"Looks like it…" Harry whispered, pulling Draco close and locking him into an embrace once again.

He murmured something into Draco's neck and Draco pulled away to hear it.

"What was that?'

"I, er, said I like you. A lot," Harry stammered.

"Ah, right," Draco nodded. "Shall we?"

He pulled Harry towards the bed and smiled as he pushed him down, crawling above him.

"I like you a lot too, Potter," Draco mumbled into Harry's ear, running a hand into the man's soft hair. He slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, removing the tie and the belt as well. After lowering his trousers, Draco licked his lips at the sight of Harry's obvious erection. Taking the hem of his pants between his teeth, Draco stared up into Harry's dilated green eyes and lowered them, allowing full view.

"In fact… I like you so much, I'm going to give you the blowjob of your life," Draco grinned. He used his wand to silence the room and lock the door in case anyone were nearby, all though the House would be closed in about half an hour.

"You know, I'm starting you're all talk and no business…" Harry said, his voice deep and husky. "Blowjob of my li—"

Harry froze mid-statement and let out a loud moan, having Draco's mouth enclose around him fully in one go.

"Fuck! Holy—damn, Draco!" Harry was yelling loudly, gasping and throwing his head back. Draco tried to be careful, but Harry was bucking into his mouth.

He quickly let go and wrapped a hand around Harry's cock, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Why'd you…stop?" Harry said in between gasps.

"Want you to come inside me," Draco said, placing his finger into Harry's mouth. "Suck."

Harry dutifully sucked at Draco's finger, then whined when Draco let go of his cock in order to push his finger downwards. Harry sat up quickly, but he couldn't see what was going on.

"Draco!" Harry whined. "I can't see…"

"Hold…on…" Draco said, now gasping as well as he worked his finger inside. He quickly laid down on the bed next to Harry while Harry leaned over him.

"Okay, that's enough… in me, now," Draco huffed, pulling Harry closer.

"Wait, are you su—"

"Damn it, Potter! Do _not_ ask me if I'm sure! I bloody love you, okay?" Draco said angrily, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. "Now fuck me."

Harry gasped both at the feeling of entering Draco and the words that had slipped from Draco's mouth. Both men moaned as Harry slowly fucked Draco with hard thrusts, and Harry could not keep it in much longer.

"Draco," Harry whispered almost reverently into Draco's ear as he came hard enough to see stars. "I love you too."

Draco came two beats later, a ringing in his ears as his he felt himself pouring all over them. Harry slipped out after a moment and turned them over to let Draco rest on him.

They lay there for a while, sticky with sweat and come, listening to the shrieks of children on the lower levels of the house.

"We should at least help them close the House… and you have to sign an autograph and take a picture with the drawing-winner. Also, we need to tell Kinsgley how many galleons we spent—"

"Draco?" Harry interrupted. "Can we just…lay here? For just a few more minutes? This is the happiest I've been in…too long."

Draco clenched his teeth against the onslaught of emotion he felt at Harry's words.

"Me too," he said quietly, laying his head against Harry's chest.

Harry ran his hand down Draco's back and his fingers through the blonde strands. This was much better than his wank fantasies.


End file.
